<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sociopath by PandoraDayneStarfallow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23438989">Sociopath</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandoraDayneStarfallow/pseuds/PandoraDayneStarfallow'>PandoraDayneStarfallow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gone Girl (2014), Gone Girl - Gillian Flynn, Saw (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Amy Dunne, F/M, Finished, Gone Girl - Freeform, Headcanon, Mark Hoffman - Freeform, Romance, Saw - Freeform, Suspense</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:22:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,023</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23438989</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandoraDayneStarfallow/pseuds/PandoraDayneStarfallow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Headcanons about the Mark Hoffman and Amy Dunne relationship.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sociopath</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is a part of a work about slashers/killers/villians and some characters of horror movies. <br/>Well enjoy!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>MARK HOFFMAN AND AMY DUNN<br/>• Have you heard that saying? "Is there always a great woman behind a great man?" Yeah.<br/>• Mark is not used to having a woman waiting for him at home, but it is more comfortable than having to continue with that slow pace of flirtation and charm, he is not a teenager and does not want a young girl. No, this man needs an experienced woman, someone who can hold his face shut all day and knows how to please and correct him without triggering anything bad. Someone exemplary.<br/>• Amy at first felt pressured by Detective Hoffman. He was hovering too close, now too far like a murderous beast. After Nick's alleged “murder” where the nympho lover was indicted as guilty. She was single again, free again to better enjoy her years of peace with the public's condolences. It came to the point that all the bumps in public places that Hoffman and she gave were purposeful. Returning from the market, going to the pharmacy, returning from his pathetic self-help club. He was chasing her like a wolf chasing the hare, but he wouldn’t know how cunning she could be, she wasn’t a damn hare but a rabid fox.<br/><em>• Oh, no need, Detective Hoffman, I can go alone.</em><br/><em>• “In this climate, at this time of night? I insist." She wanted some of her fans or acquaintances to be there so she could turn a blind eye, but the street was miserably empty and the streetlights blinked with poor maintenance. Hoffman met him at the pharmacy he stopped at after leaving the station at a conference, immediately he started a small talk about the weather, questions and answers in support and then offered to drop her off at home.</em><br/><em>• She got into the car against her will. Internally snarling with rage as he let the man take him. While Amy struggled to keep her composure on the bench next to her, thinking about how to destroy the detective if he wanted to take advantage of the 'good widow', Hoffman stopped at the light to watch the woman beside him sideways. With beautiful blonde hair already grown and dissatisfied eyes. She was a lot prettier than Jill in his opinion, maybe there were many other girls with whom he had connected or felt a kind of admiration. But he knew that this beauty was a facade.</em><br/><em>• "It must have been satisfying to kill your husband ..." He said starting to go directly to her house. “It's a bit of a cliché to blame the mistress, but she convinced everyone in the department ... The other one doesn't accept the new family she is being left for, a fight breaks out and ends up with a dead husband and after his disappearance the wife has a nerves and loses the baby that didn't even exist. ” Mark lowered the brake and unlocked the door, finally looking at her, whose eyes were wide with many illustrated sensations.</em><br/><em>• Amy looks at him in shock. All you want to do is scream and swear, but the fear is greater than anything. "What are you ..."• "I will visit you regularly, Mrs. Dunne, and it is better with more conformity and intimacy, otherwise I will reopen your husband's case and bring the testimony of the accused to compare them to her false abduction."</em><br/><em>• He left her on the sidewalk distancing himself and looking at the trembling figure with the shopping bags in his hands, Hoffman knew he should dope her and take her to perform the usual test as Jigsaw would, but things got out of hand.</em><br/>• To her surprise, he didn't even come close to what Nick or anyone she knew was like. Hoffman was reserved, very hard and with a strong lack of sense of humor and laughter. He had a strong sense of discipline and meticulously orchestrated his life, but he was still a lonely man.<br/>• There were days when he would come into the house without even saying hello and going straight to the bathroom. At first she felt hurt, the reflections of her other relationships coming to mind as she lay on the couch wondering if she should go back to her home instead of being an ignored object, so that eventually she could feel him sitting next to her and cover her with her robust body covering her body with kisses and caresses, a silent apology.<br/>• It was a shock to discover Jigsaw, the plans, the objectives and the legacy to which he was entrusted as a disciple. But it was a shock followed by a relief that she cannot explain, knowing that it was also the result of her other relationships: the lack of trust. Mark wasn't cheating on him or conspiring behind his back and that didn't change his relationship at all.<br/>• "That is..."<br/>• "Does not matter." She concluded faster than he was trying to control the wide smile that lifted his face, God she was so relieved. Mark was still looking confusedly at her, imagining having to deal with a panic attack eventually with embarrassing questions. "We can talk about this later, when you are more rested."<br/>• "Amy ..."<br/>• "Shhh ... Everything is fine." She said holding her face and planting a long, chaste kiss on her lips, she could feel the tension drain from her body as his hands ran down her back and everything returned to its proper place. "I'm going to prepare you a drink and in a little while dinner will be ready, just rest Ok?" She said pulling away from his lips, but close enough for him to say in a soft, velvet-like voice, surely he must have been agitated, Amy had noticed that over time Hoffman had become more gentle with her, more cautious and she interpreted this as a possible betrayal. It has never been more satisfying to be wrong.<br/>• How could he have said no? She was right, he was tired, but he allowed himself to relax while leaving someone for the first time in years, other than Angelina to look after him and genuinely allowing himself to return the favor to her when needed.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>